On Golden Wings
by darkotter
Summary: Timcanpy is many things, has seen many things, and shall keep on watching. onesentence challange to Timcanpy


This was a set of oneword promts for onesentences...it was a challange, but I did it just for fun. My friend, Wolfofwords, has posted two, I think. One for D.Gray-Man, and one for Tsubasa... Mine, all 50 prompts, are on Timcanpy. So, please read and review.

To Timcanpy.

* * *

01: Air

Timcanpy lives in the air, the air is his home, the place he feels natural--and it is where he will stay.

02: Apples

The golem fluffed his golden wings and landed beside the golden apple, finding it a perfect place to hide if wings were folded correctly.

03: Beginning

Since the beginning, Timcanpy knew that Cross was a good exorcist and knew that Allen Walker had been 'lucky'.

04: Bugs

How he enjoyed chasing those little things on fluttering wings, but felt that Allen Walker didn't appreciate them all that much.

05: Coffee

Timcanpy always thought that brother-scientist-beret-man loved coffee a little too much but loved to watch the robots when they took it by mistake.

06: Dark

He didn't much mind the dark—it always held fun surprises—but others feared it and the cold that came with it.

07: Despair

Timcanpy watched as Miss-Lenalee-Lee cried in despair seeing Allen Walker lying helpless in front of the Noah.

08: Doors

He didn't need them open to get through, all he needed was to flutter through the window and was where ever he wanted to be.

09: Drink

Master Cross did love his drink—Timcanpy finally decided after many long days of watching the master drink until asleep.

10: Duty

His duty was to fly away with it…why did Allen Walker have to ask such a hard thing when all he wanted to do was stay with him?

11: Earth

Timcanpy was made from the earth--from metal and from wind--and would return to that when crushed; but thankfully he just came back together after words.

12: End

The end was black…and the end was white and Timcanpy watched overhead as the exorcists cried for the fallen ones…and he could do nothing…Allen Walker was dead.

13: Fall

Timcanpy flew through the falling red and yellow leaves, dodging as the Fall wind blew.

14: Fire

The fire glinted off Timcanpy as he flew low, searching, always searching for something he did not know.

15: Flexible

Timcanpy wasn't flexible—he was like stone, not able to bend—and had gone through many a pulling of his little feathery wings to prove so.

16: Flying

The golden golem loved to fly, especially with those other things that could hardly be called golems—for they were nothing like him and to Tim, golems were like himself.

17: Food

Master Allen Walker loved his food—just as Master Cross loved his drink—and it perplexed the small golem even now how the boy ate _so_ much of it.

18: Foot

Tim's feet where small, but on each was a small toe—or finger—to point the way.

19: Grave

He fluttered over the grave labeled "Mana Walker" and over to the child lying against the tree—his hair was silvery white.

20: Green

Lavi's eye was green—Timcanpy found out after having followed him for at least a week before understanding the concept of 'color'.

21: Head

He had a head, and feet, and wings and a tail…all was in good order, for what use did the golem have for a body?

22: Hollow

The child beside the tree had empty silver hollow eyes when Timcanpy fluttered in front of him and he couldn't help wondering 'why'?

23: Honor

Master Allen Walker had a good sense of honor, Timcanpy knew…but he wondered if the others had it as well…what was this honor anyway?

24: Hope

The golem found—because he watched so carefully—that Master Allen Walker made the others fill with hope…even Yu Kanda, though he would deny it.

25: Light

The Innocence glowed a green light in the palm of Master Allen Walker's broken left hand and all Timcanpy could do was watch as that arm was blown off.

26: Lost

Timcanpy has this special ability to find his Masters—and that is especially helpful when young Master Allen gets lost, which happens more than it should.

27: Metal

He wonders if Master Allen Walkers' claw is made of metal or not, it being rather shiny and sharp and all.

28: New

By Timcanpys' standards, Master Allen Walker is the 'new' exorcist…

29: Old

…And Master Cross is the 'old' one, but its good that he can't understand golem or else Timcanpy might be fine powder.

30: Peace

Timcanpy wants peace—he wants quiet—he wants to watch the world on Master Allen Walkers' head, doing nothing.

31: Poison

The Akuma's poison is fast going, and Timcanpy watches in horror as it spreads through Master Allen Walker—but all is well, for he banishes it with his left hand.

32: Pretty

Miss-Lenalee-Lee is pretty; Timcanpy wonders why Lavi calls her that and why Master Allen gets pink when that is said.

33: Rain

The rain falls heavily around the order, nothing is moving outside—except a small golden golem, flying lazily towards the tower.

34: Regret

Timcanpy has no regrets and has no feeling of what that is…so he doesn't regret anything.

35: Roses

The golem hovers over a red rose in its vase, documenting the simplicity of the flower in all its crimson glory.

36: Secret

Timcanpy has many secrets that will be kept secret forever—unless someone asks.

37: Snakes

The snake winds its way slowly around the branch, ignoring the small golden ball with wings as it slithers past.

38: Snow

He fluffs his wings in a vain attempt to shed the snow that has fallen onto them, then, having a better idea, flies into Master Allen's hood—yes, that works out fine.

39: Solid

Solid as rock, Timcanpy stands still—like a gargoyle on a cathedral—frozen until his name is spoken.

40: Spring

New things come in spring and Timcanpy watches them all—even the slowest turtle—as they all come to life.

41: Stable

Timcanpy investigates the home of the horses—finding these creatures rather strange compared to the humans but with a shrug of his feathered wings, he flies on to search for something else.

42: Strange

A golem is a strange little thing, with no consciousness of its own—but Timcanpy might beg—and bite—to differ.

43: Summer

The golden golem wondered what was so special about summer, but he saw that many of the exorcists enjoyed it, especially Lavi, who loved to ambush Yu Kanda with water when the days were hot.

44: Taboo

Timcanpy did not know the meaning of the word 'taboo', as he didn't know the word 'forbidden' and didn't worry about it—and no one held it against him, for he was just a golem.

45: Ugly

Ugly was an odd thing for Timcanpy and couldn't figure out what was so important with a word that sounded like someone was gagging…or that's what _he_ thought.

46: War

He was a surveyor of War…he kept the records and tracks as Master Allen Walker and Lavi and Yu Kanda and Miss-Lenalee-Lee went into battle, their faces grimly set—and inside, Timcanpy wished them luck in his own way.

47: Water

Timcanpy hated water—he _hated_ it, even though he didn't quite understand what that meant—because he got soggy and couldn't fly…and Lavi took that chance to scribble all over him.

48: Welcome

"Welcome home Allen!" says the members of the order as his young master comes back from his very first mission—and Timcanpy watches as his silver blue eyes go distant as if remembering.

49: Winter

In the dead of winter, you can still find a glimmer of color in the white world—Timcanpy—as he sits like ice on a branch, watching the sunrise.

50: Wood

Wood is one thing that isn't in Timcanpy—for if it were, he would burn and he doesn't and so it's impossible for him to have wood in him…that's what he has concluded and wouldn't be told otherwise.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review[I don't own dgm 


End file.
